My version of botw
by Lewismercer05
Summary: If I could of made botw then this is how it would of happened (grammer and spelling can be wrong)


Botw

(This is how I would of made botw better, keep in mind:the champions aren't dead ,ganonndorf is in this instead of dark beast ganon and Zelda has been following link around instead of him waking up in the shine of resurrection.

Hyrule castle...

With calamity ganon falling to the ground Link pulls out his last ancient arrow and fires it straight into its face! It screeches in pain before turning into its next form...

Right before Link stood a tall male Gerudo who had a cunning smile "I'm impressed I really am, how could some boy with a sword defeat a ravaging monster? Well even if I am surprised I must thank you, it has been so long, I wonder how my tribe are doing?"

"I don't understand I thought you gave up on reincarnation?" Link said shockingly

"Oh please they just say that so you don't feel bad killing me" Ganonndorf explained

"WAIT! What's that on your hand? You possess a piece of the triforce?!" Gannondorf shouted before he goes to stab Link, but then...

"Hang on Link!" Revali shouted as he swoops down aiming his great eagle bow straight at the demon king himself

"Well Urbosa won't be happy" he muttered "and Link jump on!" Before using his gale to fly into the air. As he does Links sheika slate slips of his belt onto the floor (that also could teleport you)!

While in the air Link and Revali talk for a while before Link falls asleep on his back.

Gerudo town...

Link wakes up to Mipha treating to his injury's, but before he can say anything Zelda comes rushing in alongside Daruke

"Link pass me the sheika slate, I need to check something" Zelda explains "Link where is it?"

But before he can say anything he hears screams coming from the outside gate of Gerudo town!

Gannondorf had come to take the throne and become chief once again!

"I think that explains everything" Link says as he draws his master sword "we need to help Ubosa!" He explains as they all run downstairs into the throne room

"I'll never give up you scum!"Urbosa shouts

"I will just have to take that place away from you then" says Gannondorf as Link takes a shot at him , but underestimating him, Gannondorf grabs Link by the neck and begins to squeeze ,but not before Daruke and Urbosa begin to beat him over and over until gannondorf breaks and throws Links unconscious body at Daruke and pulls out a second blade to stab Urbosa and at that moment she falls down the stairs that lead to the market for everyone to see their chief dead.

Zelda then blasts Gannondorf with several attacks with zero of them working , it was then up to Mipha to pick up the slate from Gannondorfs pocket and teleport everyone to Rito village.

Rito village...

As everyone begins for Gannondorfs attack the Zora army join the war too (backing the Mipha of course)

"Link! We have gotten this far we are sure to win, I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Sidon shouts before crowds of yiga clan, Gerudo, bokoblins and lynels walk up into battle

Link and Zelda lead the front line while Mipha and Sidon lead the Zoras into battle and Revali and the Rito come in with a sky attack as well as a plan B by the Gorons lead by Daruke.

Everything seems to be going well for champions and as it looks as if the battle was already over Gannondorf comes marching onto the battlefield with many variants of guardians besides him...

Many lives are lost and it comes down to Link vs Gannondorf while the rest of the champions help evacuate Link stays behind ready for anything

"Boy you can't beat me just hand over the triforce of courage and get the girl to do the same" Gannondorf explained , but Link not listening goes in for a clean strike while Gannondorf blocks every hit

"Maybe I can't kill you on my own by maybe together we can, NOW!" Link says as Zelda jumps out from behind a rock with the newly found power of the light bow and aims at the chief of Gerudo.

Link and Zelda both attack at the same time constantly before Zelda gets him to his knees and Link stabs through his jaw up into his brain, he then fading to nothing as he was now sealed.

Mipha and Link got married and Ruju was given roll of chief and peace lay upon hyrule once more.


End file.
